


First Words

by yaoichan12



Series: Grayson and Co. [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jim wants his son to say his first word, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of stories featuring new words that Grayson Kirk has learned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Words

**Author's Note:**

> Same universe as my previous stories, except for Jim the (Not-So) Virgin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim wants his son to say his first word. He really wants him to say da-da, but Grayson isn't having it.

               “Da-da. Say da-da,” Jim said, sitting on the carpet of the nursery with his son, Grayson. “Come on, it’s not that hard. Dada.”

               Grayson just stared blankly at his daddy with big blue eyes. Jim sighed and tried again.

               “Da-da. Da. Da.”

               Grayson just stared.

               “Daddy. What about that?” Jim questioned. “Can you say daddy. Dad-dee.”

               Grayson just kept staring at him.  Jim sighed again, but then smiled at his son which made him grin and giggle.

               “You know exactly what you’re doing, huh? Just tormenting me.” Jim teased in a sweet voice. Grayson moved from his sitting position to crawl over to Jim and tried to crawl into his lap.  His daddy smiled down at him and positioned him in his lap with Grayson’s back against his stomach.  Jim reached behind him and grabbed a book that was there and brought it in front of him so that Grayson could see it.

               “Want me to read you a book?” Jim asked him, leaning down a bit and kissing the top of Grayson’s head that had a just a little bit of fine light blonde hair on it.  Grayson made grabby hands at the book and babble out some gibberish.

               “Book. Can you say book?” Jim tried. Grayson just grabbed onto the edge of the book and pulled it towards him.  Jim smiled down at him and opened the book and started to read.  As he read he would stop and point at the pictures on the pages and tell his son what each picture was.

               “Look that’s a bear, Grayson.  The bear wants his hat back.”

               Grayson would point at the pictures with Jim and followed along intently.

* * *

 

               Jim finished reading to Grayson as his mother-in-law, Amanda, walked into the room. He looked up to her and smiled, then looked down to his son.

               “Grammy.  Can you saw Grammy?” Jim said, pointing to Amanda standing in the door way.  Grayson looked to his grandma and smiled, crawling out of Jim’s lap and over to her.

               “Still trying to get him to say his first word?” Amanda asked, then leaned down to her grandson, who was trying to pull himself up using her dress. “Do you want up?”

               Grayson blinked up at her after he managed to pull up to stand on his shaky, eight-month old legs, still holding onto to Amanda’s dress. He then grinned and tried to make grabby hands at her but fell back on to his butt when he let go over her.

               Amanda leaned down and said, “Up you go, little one,” as she picked him up and settled her grandson on her hip.

               Jim got up off the floor and walked over to them. “I’m having zero luck with getting him to say anything but his gibberish baby-talk.”

                “He’s just eight months old, he’ll be talking soon.”

               “I know, but I want him to talk before Thanksgiving next week so that I can show him off to Chris.”

               “He will talk when he’s ready, Jim.” Amanda told him, reaching out a caressing his cheek.  Grayson took that moment to pull on her hair, which she was wearing down.

               “Ow, Grayson. No no,” she said, pulling her hair from his tiny fist. Jim chuckled and took Grayson from her.

               “Now just because she has more hair than you, doesn’t mean you should grab it.” Jim said to him.

               Amanda smiled at them and asked, “Are you ready to go?”

               “Yep.  I just need to get my jacket and then we can go.” Jim and Spock had moved to Vulcan five months previous and the heat was almost too much for Jim at first. Bones had given him hypos to help with the atmosphere and some heavy duty sunscreen, too.  Spock had gone out and bought him several hooded jackets made out of this synthetic material that kept him quite cool under the hot Vulcan suns.

* * *

 

               As Amanda drove them into the city to meet Spock, Sarek, and Bones for lunch, Jim sat in the backseat with Grayson and tried to coax a word out of him.

               “Da-da.  Please say da-da,” Jim begged.  Grayson was lounging in his rear-facing car seat staring at Jim, again, with a blank expression.  

               “You look just like Spock, you know.  He’s your other dad. Sa-mekh. Can you say sa-mekh. Saaaaa-meeekh,” Jim stressed. Grayson just stared then tried to reach at the diaper bag on the other side of his car seat, but wasn’t even close to getting it.

               “What? What do you want?” Jim reached over Grayson and grabbed the bag up picked it up, bringing it into his lap.  His son kept trying to grab for it and was babbling.

               Amanda looked at Jim in the rear-view mirror and said, “He probably wants his binky, Jim.”

               “Ah, is that what you want, little guy?” Jim cooed at Grayson, leaning forward to give his son an eskimo kiss.  Grayson giggled and babbled out some more gibberish.  Jim sat back and took the binky case out of the bag’s side pocket and opened it, taking a binky out and handing it Grayson, who grabbed it and plopped it into his mouth with a grin.

* * *

 

               They met their Vulcans and Bones at a restaurant in Shi'Kahr, near the Vulcan Science Academy.  Jim put his hood up as he exited the car then reached back in to unbuckle Grayson.  Sarek and Spock had met them at the hovercar and walked with then into the restaurant to their table where Bones was sitting.  Jim sat Grayson down in the highchair their server brought over for them.  He then took off his jacket and placed it on the back of his chair and then sat down.

               “Grayson, look it’s your sa-mekh. Say sa-mekh.” Jim tried, pointing to Spock sitting across from him.

               “Are you still trying to get him to talk?” Bones asked.

               “I just want one word out of him.  Just one and it better be da-da.”

               “Spock’s first word was mama.” Amanda chimed in.  Spock looked to his mother. 

               “There’s an idea. Let’s get Grayson to say mama,” Bones laughed out.  He turned to look at his godson and said, “Mama,” pointing to Jim.

               “No! We are not calling me mama.  I’m daddy.  There will be no calling me mama.  I refuse to have my son’s first word be mama.  So no one say mama.” Jim pointed a finger at all of them and glared.

               “You just said the word four times.” Spock told him with a slight smirk.

               “Well, nobody else say it. Got it?”

               Everyone nodded, including Sarek.”

* * *

 

               Throughout lunch, Jim kept trying to get Grayson to say da-da, sa-mekh, or any other word.  He kept pointing to various foods on his plate and telling his son what they were.

               “James, the child will talk when he is ready.” Sarek told him.

               “I know, but everything I read says to talk to him a lot so that he’ll pick up on them and understand what they mean.” Jim replied and sighing when Grayson tried to grab at a piece of fruit one Jim’s plate and babbling.

               “Joanna’s first word was no. Said only no for about two months before she finally started saying da-da and mama.”

               “Hey, no saying mama. Mama is a bad word right now.” Jim snapped.

               “You have now said that word six times.” Spock told him.

               _Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?_ Jim said to his husband through their bond.

               _You have trouble sleeping without my presence in our bed._

_Yeah, well, then no sex._

_That would be more of a punishment for you than me, ashayam._

Jim looked to his husband whose gaze was focused on the food he was eating, but he could see the twinkly of amusement in those brown eyes.

               Grayson babbled out another string of baby-talk and leaned over in his highchair, reaching towards the ground where his diaper bag was.

               “Do you want your binky again?” Jim asked, took the binky out of the bag and before handing it to him, Jim tried to get him to say da-da again but Grayson just ignored him and grabbed for his binky.

* * *

 

               Towards the end of lunch, Jim got up from his chair and excused himself to the restroom.  Before he walked away, he turned to Spock and asked him to pick Grayson up from the chair since he was starting to squirm.

               “I’ll pick him up,” Bones insisted, moving over into Jim’s seat and grabbing up his godson.  Bones setting Grayson in his lap facing him and smiled at him.

               “You know you want to say mama, don’t you?” Bones asked.  Grayson grinned and reached to grab Bones’ nose.

               “Leonard, Jim had made it clear not to say that word.” Amanda told him.

               “He’s not going to say it, I’m just teasing Jim.”

               “Ma-,” Grayson started. 

               Amanda and Bones suck in a breath, while Spock and Sarek went wide-eyed.

               “-gaga,” he finished. The humans let out a relieved breath while the Vulcan’s looked relieved.

               “Okay, up you go, over to your dad.” Bones said, hurriedly.  Handing Grayson to Spock over the table. “We are never to speak of this to Jim.” Spock settled his son in his lap as Bones finished with saying, “Got it.”

               “Got what?” Jim asked, walking up to the table. Everyone stared at him, unsure of what to say.

               “What? What were you guys saying?” Jim put his hands on his hips and stared at all of them.

               “Umm…” Bones started.

               “Leonard was saying got it because he wished to pay for our lunch.” Amanda interrupted. Bones jerked his head over to her with a look that said _seriously?_

               “Really Bones? That’s so nice.  Next time will be our treat.” Jim said, sitting back down and patting his friend on the back.

               “Well, you know, I’m just a nice guy like that.” Bones grumbled out with a fake smile that Jim was paying attention to because he was cooing at Grayson over the table.

               “Da-da loves you. Yes I do. Can you say da-da, please? Say da-da.”

               Bones rolled his eyes and then caught Sarek giving him a look across the table and moving his head so that Bones would look down.  He looked beside the table where Sarek was passing him a credit chip under the table so that Jim wouldn’t see. Bones gave a relived smile and took it from him as the server was coming back to their table.

* * *

 

               “Up goes Grayson!” Jim laughed out, tossing his son into the air a little and catching him.  Grayson giggled when he was caught, so Jim did it again.  “Up!”

               They were standing outside now and Jim was having fun playing with his son, while Amanda talked with Sarek and Bones.  Spock came up to his bond mate and child and watching Jim throwing Grayson up into the air and catching him.

               “Is that wise considering he just ate.” Spock questioned.  Jim stopped immediately, settling Grayson on his hip.

               “Yeah, should have thought about that,” Jim replied, looking at Grayson, making sure he didn’t look like he was going to be sick.  “He looks fine, but no more being thrown up right now.” Jim kissed the side of Grayson’s head then looked to his husband. “Do you have to go back the VSA now?”

               “Yes.”

               “I guess that’s alright,” Jim then yawned and Grayson did, too. “I think its nap time.”

               “Indeed.  Go home and take a nap with Grayson and I will be home in four point four one hours.”

               Jim smiled and leaned up to kiss his husband who tried to deepen it but Grayson moved and head-butted Spock on the chin. Jim laughed a bit and stepped away from Jim to rub his hand over the part of Grayson’s head that hit Spock.  Their son was a tough baby and never really cried over anything. Spock held his index and middle fingers up to Jim for a Vulcan kiss which Jim met with a smile and then looked over to see that Sarek and Amanda were doing the same thing. Spock saw and moved his hand away from Jim’s abruptly and turned his head away from his parents which made Jim laugh.

_Don’t like seeing your parents kiss? That’s really funny, Spock._

               Spock just ignored him and went to open the hovercar door for Jim.  Bones walked over and clapped Jim on the shoulder.

               “What’s for dinner tonight?” he asked Jim.

               “We just had lunch.”

               “That I paid for, so you owe me dinner.”

               “Whatever I decide to make, you’ll eat it happily.”

               “You’re right, I will.  I’ll see you this evening then, Jim.  Bye-bye, Grayson.”

               “Can you say bye-bye to Uncle Bones? Bye-bye.” Jim held up Grayson’s hand to wave at Bones.  Grayson pulled his hand away but kept it up and moved it around in a sort-of wave.  Bones laughed and then started to head back to work at the hospital.

* * *

 

               Jim, again, spent the car ride trying to get Grayson to say something. Anything.

               “Star,” he said to his son, pointing to the stuffed stars hanging above his car-seat. “Up in the sky are stars.  Can you say star.”  He was again met with a blank expression.  Jim huffed out a sigh, then yawned.

               “Nap time?” Amanda asked from the driver’s seat.

               “Yeah.  I’ll lay down with Grayson when we get back for an hour or so.” Jim replied, then yawned again, looking at his son who was tugging at one of his pointy ears and yawning.

* * *

 

               After naptime, Jim was sitting on the floor in the living room reading a message from Uhura on his PADD while Grayson played with a shape-sorting toy next to him.  Amanda sat across from him on the opposite sofa, knitting.  Jim glanced at his son then back to the PADD to reply to Uhura when he heard Amanda call over to him.  He looked and she pointed to Grayson who was trying to stuff a circle block into his mouth.  Jim immediately put his PADD down and grabbed the block out of his son’s mouth.

               “Nope, we don’t eat the blocks. This is a circle.  Can you say circle…..no, okay, well look,” Jim started, holding the block in front of Grayson’s face. “The circle goes into the circle slot here.” He then showed Grayson by putting the block into the right slot.  It fell into the toy and Grayson leaned forward to stick his chubby little fingers into the slot to try and grab at the block, but he couldn’t reach so he pushed the toy aside and crawled over to his stuffed sehlat toy.

               Jim then smelled something bad and scooted over to Grayson and sniffed.

               “Oh, man! Someone’s diaper needs to be changed.”

               “Do you want me to do it?” Amanda asked.

               “Nah, it’s fine, I’ll do it.” Jim replied, standing up. He then leaned down and grabbed up his son.  “Up you go!” Grayson giggle at his dad as they headed to the nursery.

* * *

 

               When Sarek and Spock came home, Jim made dinner and Bones dropped by to join them.  Afterwards they sat in the living room chatting and watching Grayson crawl around. 

               “Did you make any dessert, Jim?” Bones asked. Jim laughed and nodded, getting up to go into the kitchen.  He came back in a jello cup and tossed it to Bones along with a spoon.

               “You didn’t make this.” Bones glared at him.

               “What do you think I do all day? Play with Grayson and bake?” Jim teased, he had done that once.

               “Yes, I want some cake.”

               “Too bad, eat your jello.” Jim laughed at the look Bones gave him while he tore into his jello cup. 

               Jim didn’t see Grayson crawl over to where he was standing until he heard a little voice say, “Up.”

               Jim went wide-eyed and stared down at his son who was sitting on the floor in front of him making grabby hands up at him.

               “Up,” Grayson repeated, hand still up, staring expectantly up at his daddy. “Up.”

               Jim looked around at everyone on in the room.  Amanda had a hand over her mouth staring at Grayson while Sarek looked slightly amazed.  Bones had the spoon in his mouth and eyes wide. Spock had a small smile on his face.  Jim looked back down to his son who kept making grabbing hands and repeating “up.”

               Jim eyes started to water as he leaned down to pick up his son. “You said up.”

               “Well we do say it a lot to him,” Amanda said, her eyes a little teary. “You know, _pick him up_ and _up you go_ and so on.”

               Jim hugged his son to him and smiled. “Up. I can live with that being his first word.”

               “I am sure that he will say da-da soon,” Spock said, getting up and going over to them. Jim rocked Grayson back and forth, still smiling.

               “Book,” Grayson’s little voice said as he made a grabby hand at a book near Amanda on the couch.

               Jim laughed, eyes watering a tiny bit more.

               “Up and book.  Totally fine with those being your first words,” Jim cooed at his son.

               They all stared at Grayson in awe.

* * *

               Jim was putting Grayson to bed a few hours later.  He turned his back from his son and went to lean down to pick up a toy and put it away when he heard it.

               He heard a baby voice say “mama.”

               Jim straightened up and stared wide eyed at Grayson, but he was sound asleep.  He then heard a snickering laugh from the door and turned and say Bones standing there. Jim glared at him.

               “Don’t scare me like that!”

 

 

              


	2. Another Word

               It had been a few days since Grayson had said “Up” and “Book” and Jim kept trying to get him to say da-da or daddy, but Grayson was adamant on being stubborn.

               “He takes after you and Spock, of course he’s as stubborn as a mule,” Bones said to as they were sitting in the living room, eating some sandwiches that Jim had made. “He’ll talk more soon, Jim, just give it time.”

               Jim sulked and nodded.  He just wanted his son to look at him and say da-da, that’s all.  Jim sighed and looked over to his son who was scooting around in his little red walker. He was giggling and having fun in his own little baby world playing with the all the buttons and things on his walker.

               “Where’s Amanda?” Bones asked him before taking a big bite out his sandwich.

               “She went to the federation school for a meeting with the headmaster.”

               “Are you going to send Grayson to that school when he’s old enough or the Vulcan one that Spock went to?”

               Jim shrugged, he and Spock hadn’t discussed Grayson’s school yet since he wasn’t even a year old.  He wanted to put Grayson in the daycare at the federation school in about a year so that Grayson could socialize with other kids his age.

               “Well, the federation school has all sorts of species, not just the human children of people stationed in Shi'Kahr and the Vulcan school Spock went to only has maybe a handful of other kids that aren’t Vulcan. Also, Spock was bullied at that school a lot, so I don’t know how Grayson would be treated if he went there.”

               “Fucking high and mighty hobgoblins…no better than us.  Where’s the logic in bullying, huh?”

               “Ya got me.” Jim looked back to his son who was now chewing on the side of his walker.  “He’s cutting another tooth I think?”

               “Looks like it.  You should give him one of his teething things.” Bones finished his sandwich while Jim went into the kitchen and took out the cooled teether keys and brought it back to his son.  Grayson saw him and made grabby hands and said, “Up.” Jim picked his son up and settled him on his hip, giving Grayson the teething keys to chew on.

               “Thanks for the lunch.  I always enjoy hanging out with my favorite housewife.” Bones teased, standing up and stretching.

               “Hey, it’s househusband. If you’re heading back to work can Grayson and I ride with? I want to go bother Spock at the VSA.” Jim asked.  Bones picked up the empty plates and walked to the kitchen and sat them in the sink with Jim following.

               “Yeah, I’ve got a couple patients to look in on and I’ll drop you off.  Do you have a car seat for him?” Bones asked and then sniffed the air and looked at Grayson.  “I think your baby is going bad.”

               “No he just needs his favorite godfather Bones to change his diaper.” Jim grinned and held Grayson out to Bones who stared at him.

               “Why do I have to change him, he’s your son?”

               “Yes, but I made you lunch so you owe me,” Jim brought Grayson back to him and sniffed his butt and made a face, holding him back out to Bones. “He’s all yours, man. Take him.”

               Bones did take Grayson from Jim and grumbled out curses all the way up to the nursery while Jim stayed in the kitchen laughing and cleaning the dishes.

* * *

 

               Jim placed a car seat into the back of Bones’ hovercar and a stroller in the trunk.

               “And how are you going to get this home later?” Bones asked, standing by the car holding Grayson.

               “Up.” His son said, squirming in Bones’ hands and grabbing towards Jim.  He took him from Bones and buckled him onto the car seat.

               “The car seat pops out and goes into the stroller,” Jim told Bones.

               “Ah, that’s right.”

               Jim got into the backseat beside Grayson and shut the door while Bones got into the front seat.

               “You know you can sit in the front seat, right.” Bones said, starting up the hovercar and driving away from the house and towards the city.

               “I like sitting back here with Grayson.”

               Bones rolled his eyes and mumbled a “whatever.”

* * *

 

               “Can you say da-da? Da-da…..what about daddy. Daddy,” Jim tried.  Grayson just stared at him from where he was lounging in his car seat.

               “Da-da. Daddy.” Jim pointed to himself and said. His son just made babbled out some baby talk in response.  Jim sighed and pulled a binky out of the diaper bag and handed it to his son. Grayson then yawned and started to nod off.

* * *

 

               Bones dropped Jim and Grayson off in front of the VSA, helping Jim to carefully move the car seat without waking Grayson.

               “Can I come over for dinner tonight?” Bones asked as Jim settle Grayson in the stroller.

               “Yeah, of course.  You’re welcome over anytime.” Jim told him.  “Just bring a bottle of wine.”

               “Wine? No problem.  I’ll see you later today then.”

               Jim nodded and gave his friend a hug and watched him drive off before turning the stroller around and heading into the VSA and walking past the two Vulcans at the front desk. He smiled at them and walked over to the elevators.  Most of the Vulcans in the building knew who was and didn’t really pay him any attention and if they didn’t know him, then with one whiff of his scent they knew to back off.

               Jim took the elevator to one of the top floors and got off, heading towards Spock’s office.

               Guess where I am? Jim asked his husband through their bond.

               Probably somewhere you should not be.

               Jim smiled to himself and stopped at Spock’s door and knocked. It slid open immediately and he walked in.

               “I see that I am correct,” his bond-mate said, coming from around his desk and embracing his husband.  Jim hugged him back then pulled away to kiss him soundly of the lips.  When they broke apart Spock looked down to his sleeping son, who still had his binky in his mouth.

               “He fell asleep on the car ride over with Bones,” Jim told him.

               “What prompted you to come here and visit?” Spock asked, reaching down and trailing a finger over his son’s cheek.

               “Getting stir-crazy sitting at home all day. Amanda is good company but she had meetings today. Spent the whole morning trying to get this little guy to say da-da.”

               “He will…”  “He’ll talk more when he’s ready. I know.” Jim interrupted.  He then sighed and cuddled up against Spock.  “Sorry.  I know he’ll say it soon, but ever since I found out we were going to have him, I just have been imagining the day he would look at me and call me dad.”

               Spock held him tight and ran a hand up his back.

               “I promise he will say it soon, t'hy'la.”

               Jim smiled and nuzzled into Spock’s neck, giving him a light kiss there, before pulling back and going over to Spock’s desk and sitting on top of it, grinning at his bond-mate.

               “Soooo…wanna make out while he’s still asleep?”

               Spock glanced at the stroller and saw that Grayson was sound asleep, then nodded, walking over to Jim and standing between his open legs, leaning down to capture Jim’s lips in a searing kiss.  However, thirty seconds later, Grayson woke and starting whining.  Jim pulled away from the kiss and groaned, pushing away from Spock and going to his son.

“Its okay, Grayson. Daddy’s here,” Jim told him, lifting him out of the carrier and holding him.  “And look, your sa-mekh is here, too.”

               Grayson looked to Spock, grinned and babbled baby talk at him.  Spock took his son from Jim and held him while his mate looked through the diaper bag.

               “Daddy,” Spock said to his son, pointing to Jim.  “He is your daddy and I am your sa-mekh.”

               Jim chuckled and said to himself, “Luke, I am your father.” Spock just raised an eyebrow at him, while Grayson decided to chew on his father’s jaw as if it was his teether.

               “James,” Spock said.  Jim felt an annoying feeling coming through their bond and he laughed.

               “Yeah, it’s not too funny when he does it to you, is it?” Jim walked up to his family and pried away Grayson’s mouth from Spock’s jaw. “No, no, baby.  Your dad isn’t a chew too.”

               “No, I am not.” Spock whipped his jaw with his sleeve and walked over to his desk.  Jim grinned when he saw that there was a small green blemish where Grayson had been chewing on.

               Jim kept laughing and gave his son a teething toy to chew on.

               “When will you be finished with work today?” Jim asked, sitting on the edge of Spock’s desk with Grayson.

               “Four point three eight hours.”

               Jim sighed and adjusted Grayson on his lap.  “Well…I can’t hang around here for four hours, so I guess I’ll go to the market and walk me and Grayson all the way home.”  Jim said, giving Spock a sad face.  Spock internally sighed and got up from his seat.

               “Father has the keys for the hovercar,” he told his mate.  Jim smiled and got up, too.

               “Well let’s go see him.”

* * *

 

               Spock carried a bouncy Grayson to his father’s office, while Jim walked beside him pushing the stroller.  At the door to the office Spock was about to knock, but Jim just pressed the bottom and entered when it slid open.  Jim stopped just inside and stared at his father-in-law, who had quickly pulled away from Amanda who he was just making out with.

               “Well, what do we have here?” Jim teased, trying not to laugh.

               “James.” “Hello, Jim.” Sarek and Amanda said at the same time. “Where’s Grayson and Spock?” Amanda asked, adjusting her hair and putting her head scarf back on.  Jim snickered and looked behind him but didn’t see his bond-mate or son standing there.  _They were right behind me._  A jolt of embarrassment came through their bond and Jim couldn't take it.  He laughed and stepped outside the office and saw Spock sitting on a bench just down the hall holding Grayson.

               “Spock!” He called to him.  “It’s all clear now…but you may be having a little sibling in nine months.” Spock looked up and glared at him which made Jim double over and laughing harder.

               “Jim, behave,” Amanda fussed at him with a little smile, walking over and swatting him lightly on the arm.   She then headed to the bench where her son and grandson were.  Grayson saw her and starting bouncing on Spock’s knee, grinning and chanting, “Up, up.”  Amanda reached them and took her grandson into her arms. Jim and Sarek walked over as well.

               “When did your meeting end?”  Jim asked Amanda.

               “Oh, just a little while ago.  What are you doing here, Jim?”

               “Stir-crazy at home, wanted to come bother Spock.  Are you ready to go home or are you and Sarek busy?”

               “James.” Sarek said sternly while Spock looked away towards the end of the hall.

               “I’m ready to go,” Amanda told Jim.  “The car is just outside.”

               “Okay, good.  Can we go to the market first and get some stuff to make dinner?”

               Amanda nodded.  She and Jim then said goodbye to their Vulcans.  Spock was still embarrassed and upset with Jim and only touched their fingers together in a brief kiss and bid his mother and son a goodbye.

* * *

 

               After Amanda and Jim left, Spock followed his father into his office and stood in front of his desk.

               “I do not always know when Jim is teasing me or not, so I will just say…..that at yours and Mother’s ages, having another child would be irresponsible and I do not approve,” he told his father, then turned and quickly walked out of the door.  Sarek just stared at Spock’s retreating back and shook his head, getting back to his work.

* * *

 

               Jim had told Bones what had happened when he came to dinner and they had had fun teasing Spock and Sarek about the office incident all evening while Amanda had just giggled and told them to behave.  He had stopped and refocused his attention on getting Grayson to say another word, but he hadn’t said anything other than “up” and “book.”

               Jim read Grayson a couple books and then put him to bed, telling him that daddy loved him and kissing his forehead.  When he joined Spock in bed, his bond-mate ignored him and focused on the PADD he was holding.  Jim pouted and cuddled up against him.

               “I am working, Jim,” Spock said. 

 _I’m sorry.  I was just teasing a little,_ Jim sent to him, snuggling a little more into him.

               “I am aware that you were merely teasing me a little, however, I did not like it.”

_I’m sorry.  It’s just that you look so cute whenever you see your parents kissing or something. All embarrassed and whatnot._

               Spock put his PADD down onto the bedside table and moved so that he and Jim could lay facing each other on the bed.

“They are my parents and it…..it does embarrass me when they are….intimate in public. I would appreciate it, if in the future, you would keep the teasing to a minimum or not at all.  I do not tease you when Chris and Number One embrace in front of you.”

               “Yeah, well…it doesn’t embarrass it when they do that.  I think it’s cute.  They’ve been together for so long and they still are very much in love, just like your parents,” Jim said, reaching a hand out and cupping Spock’s cheek. “But, I’ll stop.  Especially in front of Bones.”

               “Thank you.”

               “Thanks are illogical, Mr. Spock.” Jim grinned, then yawned.  “Grayson got his afternoon nap but I didn’t.”

               “Then go to sleep, ashayam.  If our son wakes in the night, I will get him.”  Spock said, turning onto his back and pulling Jim to him.  Jim nodded and then nuzzled into Spock and fell asleep.

* * *

 

               They both woke a few hours later when they heard Grayson whining through the baby monitor. Jim turned over and buried his face into the pillow.  Spock attempted to snuggle up against his back but Jim squirmed away.

               “No, no.  Grayson is calling for you,” Jim yawned out.  Spock sighed and turned to get out of bed when Grayson’s voice came through the monitor.

               “Dad-dee, dad-dee,” his little voice said. Jim’s eyes snapped open and he turned to look at Spock.

               “Did he just say…”Jim started but Grayson’s little voice came back through the monitor and called out, “dad-dee.”

               “Oh my god! He just…he called….oh my god!” Jim jumped onto the bed and went to run across it to the door, “Daddy’s coming, Grayson! I’m com……ahhh fuck!”

               Jim’s legs had got caught in the comforter and down he fell, crashing onto the floor and landing on his arm.

               “Jim!” Spock exclaimed, getting up and going over to Jim, feeling his pain through their bond.

               “I think I broke my arm…but its okay, help me up so I can go to Grayson.”

               “Negative, I will go and get Grayson, you sit here and then I will take you to the hospital.”

               “No, just take me to Grayson.  I’ll sit in the rocking chair.  Please, Spock.  He said daddy.” Jim’s eyes were watering, half from the pain in his arm and half from Grayson saying daddy.

               Spock had caved and helped Jim up and walked with him to Grayson’s nursery who was sitting in his crib, whimpering.

               “He probably needs his diaper changed and then we can go to the hospital,” Jim said, sitting down on the rocking chair, cradling his arm to his chest.

               “Dad-dee,” Grayson said, making grabby hands to Jim when Spock picked him up.  Jim teared up a bit and smiled at his son.

               “Daddy’s arm hurts, sweetie.  I can’t hold you right now.”

* * *

 

               “I can’t believe you broke your arm,” Bones fussed as he was setting Jim’s arm in a bone regenerator.  Jim ignored him and made silly faces at his son who was bouncing on Spock’s knee.

               “Daddy loves his little boy.  Yes he does.”

               “Dad-dee, dad-dee.” Grayson babbled out, grinning.  Jim teared up some more and smiled at Spock who lightly smiled back.

              


	3. Bones Babysits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Uncle Bones babysits, Grayson learns a new word :)

               Doctor Leonard McCoy arrived at the House of Sarek a little late.  He had been caught up at the hospital arguing with some of his Vulcan colleagues and didn’t glance at the chronometer until it was past the time he was supposed to have left.  He quickly put his hovercar into park, grabbed his overnight bag from the back seat and ran up to the front door that was opened immediately by the blank-faced Spock.

               “You are fourteen point three nine minutes late, Doctor,” Spock told him as he entered into the foyer.

               “I know, I know.  Those damn hobgoblins I work with are idiots,” Bones replied just as his best friend, Jim, came into the foyer with Grayson on his hip. Jim was dressed in a well-tailor tux while Spock had on his formal robes.

               “You’re late,” Jim told him with a light smile. 

               Bones groaned, “I know.”  He then waved at his grandson and smiled, “Hey buddy, looks like it’s just going to be you and me this evening, huh?”

               Grayson grinned and waved back. 

               “We should be back from the federation gala thingy around eleven,” Jim said.  “Are you sure you don’t mind babysitting?  I can stay here and you can go to the gala.”

               “Jim, you have to go,” Amanda said, coming into the foyer with Sarek right behind him. 

               “But…Grayson,” Jim whined, cuddling his son closer to him and pouting which causing Amanda and Bones to laugh.

               “We are guests, Jim, we all have to go.  Grayson will be fine with Leonard,” Amanda told him.

               “Yeah, what she said.  Also, ma’am you look stunning,” Bones said to Amanda who was wearing a red gown that fit her like a glove.   She smiled and thanked him as her husband, Sarek, put her black stole over her shoulders and gave Leonard a pointed look.

               “Hey, I look pretty, too,” Jim whined. 

               “Yes, Jim, you look stunning as well,” Bones told him friend, rolling his eyes as he did.

               Jim stuck his tongue out of him and then looked to his son, “We have to go bye-byes now, baby boy.”   He hugged him close and kissed his cheek then handed him over to Bones.

               “There is food in the fridge that you can heat up for yourself and Grayson.  Give him his juice and then before bed his bottle with…”Jim started.

               “I know how to take care of him.  This isn’t the first time I’ve baby-sat,” Bones interrupted him, trying to keep the squirming seventeen month old on his hip.

               “It is time for us to take our leave,” Sarek said over them, leading his wife to the front door.  Amanda looked to her grandson and blew him a kiss.

               “Bye-bye,” she said to him.

               Grayson giggled and said, “bye-bye,” back to her.

               “Okay, we’re going.  Daddy loves you so much.  Bye-bye,” Jim cooed to his son, kissing him on the check.  “Oh and Bones, Max needs to be fed, too.”

               “I also know how to feed the bear,” Bones told him.

               “Sehlat,” Spock corrected, reaching two of his fingers out and lightly touching his son’s cheek. “If there are any problems, do not hesitate in calling us.  Also, do not teach our son any new words.”

               “Yeah…no cursing in front of the baby,” Jim agreed with his husband.

               “Will ya’ll just get out of here already,” Bones fussed at them, shooing them out the door.  They all left while Jim hung back for a moment and stared at his son before Spock grabbed him through the door way and pulled him to the car. As Bones was shutting the door he could hear Jim fussing about needing to say bye-bye one more time and Spock telling him no.  Bones shook his head at them and locked the door and carried his godson into the kitchen and sat him down on his feet on the floor. 

               “Lets see what your daddy made us for dinner, Grayson.”  Bones looked in the kitchen and smiled.  “Chicken pot pie!”

               “Chicken!” Grayson exclaimed, coming up to look into the fridge with his godfather.  He tried grabbing at something on the bottom shelf but Bones told him no-no.

               “No-no,” Grayson repeated, looking up to Bones with big blue eyes.

               “That’s right, no-no.  Now, let’s heat this up and have dinner, okay?”

               “Okay,” Grayson repeated again and walked over to his high chair and tried to climb up into it.

 _Smart little hobgoblin,_ Bones thought to himself as he went over and helped his godson into the chair.

* * *

 

               Grayson giggled and looked over to the side of his high chair at his sehlat, Max, who was sitting beside him and looking pleadingly at him for some of Grayson’s food.  Grayson grabbed a handful of his dinner and held his hand over the side and dropped it onto the floor where Max happily licked it up.

               “Grayson, no-no,” Bones said a little sternly.   Grayson sat back in his highchair and grinned then went back to picking at his dinner.  Bones smiled and picked up his glass of water to take a sip and watched as Grayson picked up his sippy cup and held it out to his godfather and said, “Cheers!”

               Bones chuckled and held his drink out to Grayson and tapped them together, “Yep, little guy, cheers.”

               Grayson then did his forced laugh of “ah-haha” then went back to picking at his food.

* * *

 

               Bones had fed the sehlat and was now lounging on the couch in the living room watching Grayson play with his toys and Max chew on one of his sehlat toys. Bones picked up his PADD and looked over his messages, replying to one from his daughter and then snapped a few pictures of Grayson trying to climb onto Max.  Max and Grayson loved rough housing with each other and did so for several moments and then Grayson stopped and looked around the room. He then stood up and quickly rushed out of the room.

               “Grayson, come back,” Bones called to him, getting up of the couch and following after him.

               “Daddee! Daddee, hewo!” Grayson was in the foyer calling around for his daddy.  Bones watched him as he kept calling out, “Daddee! Air are you?” He then went to the door and tried reaching up for the handle.

               “No-no, Grayson,” Bones told him, walking up to him.  Grayson turned and looked at him with a light pout, his blue eyes looking sad.

               “Daddee?” Grayson asked.  Bones sighed and picked up his godson and rocked him a bit.

               “Your daddy and dada will be back later.  Let’s go play with your slide.  You wanna slide?”

               Grayson smiled which made his godfather smile back and take him to the living room again.  Bones sat him down next to Max and went over to the corner to pull over Grayson’s little slide.  Grayson walked over and grabbed one of his car toys and then sat it on the top and released it.  He giggled as he watched it slide down and roll over to Max who swatted at it with his paw.

* * *

 

               “Dada?” Grayson asked as Bones was changing him and putting him into his pajamas.

               “Your dada will be home soon,” Bones replied looking around the changing table and trying to find Grayson’s diapers. “Dammit, Jim, where did you move them to?”

               “Daddee?”

               Bones sighed when he found a diaper and then looked to his godson, “Your daddy will be home soon, too.  And let’s keep it between us that I said a bad word, okay?”

               “Max!”

               Bones looked behind him and saw the sehlat tearing up a pack of baby wipes. “Dammit, Jim. Max.  Whoever who are, stoppit!”

               Grayson laughed and then peed.  Right onto his godfather’s shirt.  Bones jumped back a bit as his godson finished relieving himself and giggling.

               “Dammit, Jim, I’m a doctor, not a urinal!” Bones fussed out, cursing his friend more in his head as he went back to cleaning Grayson, diapering him and then putting him in his pajamas.

               “Again, Grayson…no repeating bad words.”

               Grayson just grinned at him.

* * *

 

               Jim sighed.  The gala was really nice but he missed his son and hated being away from him for too long.  He was sitting at his designated table with his bond-mate, in-laws, and a couple other Vulcan people who were ignoring him and Amanda and talking to Sarek instead.  Jim didn’t care, he merely closed his eyes and focused on the bond the connected him and his son and sent gentle, loving feels to his boy.  He then felt a little tug from it indicating that Grayson was well and probably causing his Uncle Bones some trouble. 

               “Our son is well,” Spock said from beside him.  Jim smiled and opened his eyes and looked to his mate and nodded.

               “I know.  I just hate being from him.  We could’ve brought him with us.  Dressed him in a cute little tux and it would’ve been fine,” Jim told him, pouting just a bit.  Amanda chuckled from where she sat on the other side of him.

               “We could not have brought him here.  Would you care to dance?” Spock asked. 

               Jim nodded, “You know what? Yeah, I’ve love to dance.”  He then stood up and as Spock was about to stand up as well, but Jim turned to his mother-in-law and asked her, “Amanda, would you like to dance with me?”

               Spock sat back down and stared at his mother who ignored him and smiled up at Jim and nodded.  He watched as she stood up and they walked out onto the dance floor. 

               “Perhaps calling and checking in on Grayson will make James want to dance with you,” Sarek informed his son.  Spock looked away from his mate and mother dancing and looked at his father and nodded.  He got up from the table and made his way through the crowd of federation delegates and into a quiet hallway and pulled out his communicator and called Leonard.

               “McCoy here.”

               “Doctor, how is everything?” Spock asked.  Through the communicator he could hear his son giggling.

               “Oh, just swell, Spock.  Your son just peed on me,” Bones replied.

               “Were you changing his diaper?”

               “No, I was letting him run around the house naked….of course I was changing his diaper.”

               “Did you put a cloth over him so that he could not urinate on you?”

               “….no.”

               “Then Grayson urinating on you is entirely your fault.”

                “Damn hobgoblin,” Bones mumbled through the communicator then disconnected.

               Spock returned his communicator to his pocket and then felt his bond-mate come up behind him.  He turned and looked at Jim.

               “How’s Bones and Grayson?” Jim asked.

               “They are well.  Doctor McCoy is upset that Grayson urinated on him while he was changing his diaper.”

               “Did Bones put a cloth over him?”

               “Negative.”

               “Then it’s his own fault for little man peeing on him.”

               “Indeed,” Spock agreed. Jim smiled and put his arms around Spock’s neck and lightly kissed him.

               “Have you finished dancing with my mother,” Spock asked.

               “Yeah, your dad kind of shooed me away after a few minutes.”

               “Would you care to dance?”

               Jim grinned and pulled back from Spock and nodded.  He then turned around and looked around. “Do you think that Deltan delegate would wanna dance with me?”

               Spock growled and Jim laughed.

* * *

               “Come on Grayson, it’s time for bed,” Bones told his godson who was standing in the middle of his nursery.

               “Book!” Grayson told him, walking over to his bookcase.  Bones nodded and grabbed the book that Grayson was trying to pull off the shelf.

               “Do you want me to read you this one?”

               “Yeah,” Grayson replied.  Bones picked him up and sat with him in his lap in the corner rocking chair and opened the book and started to read.

* * *

 

               “Go to sleep,” Bones demanded, staring down at his godson who was laying on his back in his crib.

               “No-no.”

               “Sleep.”

               “No-no.”

               Bones groaned and then left the room.  He came back and dimmed the lights.  He then set up some blankets and a pillow on the floor next to Grayson’s crib and laid down.

               “I’ll stay here until your asleep, okay?” Bones asked.

               Grayson’s little hand poked through the crib’s bars and Bones smiled and reached up and held it as Max came into the room and curled up next to the doctor.

* * *

 

               Bones woke up feeling like someone was staring at him.  He blinked his eyes open, his back and neck hurting from laying on the floor for so long. Staring down at him was a smiling Jim and a blank faced Spock.

               “What time is it?” Bones asked, still laying on the floor.

               “Eleven sixteen,” Jim told him. “Why are you on the floor?  We have several, perfectly good, guestrooms you can sleep in.”

               “Grayson didn’t want to go to sleep so I laid here with him.  Is he asleep?”

               Jim ginned and looked to Grayson’s crib.  Bones turned his head and looked.  Grayson was standing up in his crib and peeking down at him.  Bones groaned and got up from the floor and cracked his back. Max woke up and yawned then turned over onto his other side and went back to sleep.

               “He’s your problem now, I’m going to bed.  A nice soft bed,” Bones told them, stepping over Max and walking to the door. “Also, Jim, I want eggs benedict for breakfast,” Bones said before leaving the room.

               Jim laughed and picked up his son and cuddled him to his chest, “Daddy missed you so much.”

               Grayson yawned and snuggled into his daddy.

               “You want to come and sleep with me right? Yes you do,” Jim cooed, turning and walking out of the nursery and into his and Spock’s room.

               “Jim, ashayam, I do not believe Grayson sleeping with us….”

               “Silence…he’s sleeping in our bed whether you like it or not,” Jim told him, giving him a look that left no room for an argument.

               Spock internally sighed and then said, “Yes, t’hy’la.”

               Jim smiled and laid a sleeping Grayson in the middle of their bed then went into the bathroom to change out of his tux.  Spock removed his formal robes and put on his pajamas and got under the covers next to Grayson and waited for his mate so that they could go to sleep. Jim came out in his pajamas a few moments later and turned off the lights and go into the bed next to Grayson and kissed his forehead.

               “Love you, Spock.”

               “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular," Spock replied.

* * *

               The next morning Bones came downstairs and into the kitchen where Jim was making eggs benedict.

               “Good morning, Leonard.  How was last night with Grayson?” Amanda asked from where she sat at the dining table next to Grayson’s highchair. Sarek was sitting next to her and Spock across from him.

               “Morning and last night was fun.  Wasn’t it little guy?” Bones ruffled Grayson’s blonde hair and then went over to the fridge. Grayson giggled and grabbed his sippy cup.

               Jim brought a plate of biscuits to the table but tripped a bit and a couple fell off the plate and onto the floor where Max promptly ate them up.

               “Opps,” Jim said.

               “Dammit, Jim!” Grayson exclaimed.

               Bones stiffened where he stood at the fridge, his back to everyone in the room.  The room was quiet expect for a giggling little boy.  Bones slowly shut the door to the fridge and turned around.  Jim and Amanda had their eyes narrowed at him while the Vulcan’s faces showed nothing, but Bones knew that they were upset, especially Spock.  Jim sat the plate of biscuits down and Spock slowly stood up.

               “Well, would you look at the time….I really must be going.” Bones said quickly, backing up towards the exit of the kitchen.

               “Spock…nerve pinch him,” Jim demanded.  Bones made a break for it and tried running towards the front door, but didn’t make it. 

               As he felt Spock’s hand grab at his neck he heard his godson say again, “Dammit, Jim!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of a visual person and couldn't just write that Amanda was wearing a red dress...I need look up dresses and have a picture of it before I could even write that sentence. LOL. It took me an hour to look through dress to be able to write. ^-^
> 
> This is the dress that Amanda is wearing:   
> http://www.neimanmarcus.com/Melinda-Eng-Ruched-Off-the-Shoulder-Jersey-Gown/prod174520332_cat35350732__/p.prod?icid=&searchType=EndecaDrivenCat&rte=%252Fcategory.service%253FitemId%253Dcat35350732%2526pageSize%253D30%2526No%253D30%2526Ns%253DPCS_SORT%2526refinements%253D723&eItemId=prod174520332&cmCat=product


End file.
